Today, the utilization of 3D technology and virtual environments can be found in many aspects of life. Virtual environments can be utilized in video games, training simulators, or the like. However, enabling a human participant to interact with a virtual environment can be very difficult. Typically, these systems utilize cameras to capture multiple images to detect motion of the human participant. However, camera-based motion tracking systems can be ineffective due to frame rate limitations, high data volumes, and the like. Frame rate limitations can impose various artifacts in the captured images, such as blurring, which makes it difficult for these systems to accurately detect motion of the human participant. Additionally, the large amount of data associated with capturing multiple images can introduce latencies that may result in undesirable reaction times by the virtual environment to the movement of the human participant. Thus, it is with respect to these considerations and others that the invention has been made.